Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Roth
Summary: My Early Edition Christmas story. Christmas trouble and dysfunctional family fun. Hope you enjoy. Story has Chuck


Title: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Author: HAPPYBUNNY13

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Christmas

Disclaimer: It would not be a good Christmas present for me to get sued so I'll say it. I do not own the characters nor concept of Early Edition or the song 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.'

Summary: My Early Edition Christmas story. Christmas trouble and dysfunctional family fun. Hope you enjoy. (Story has Chuck)

Note: Please don't flame me, because I will merely throw water on them. Reviews and Advice welcome. Oh, and happy holidays!! Bye!!

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

_"A lovely thing about Christmas is that it's required, like a thunderstorm, and we all go through it together." Garrison Keillor _

"Good morning, Chicago," the DJ exclaimed over the clock radio. "It's a beautiful December day with temperatures in the--." Gary reached over and turned the radio off in mid-sentence. He heard the thump of the newspaper and the meow of the cat, and Gary pulled the pillow over his head in an attempt to ignore it.

The cat meowed again, this times more persistent, and Gary let out a frustrated sigh. He crawled out of bed and walked toward the door. "Can't I sleep in once?" Gary asked as he opened the door. The cat immediately ran into the apartment as Gary picked up the paper. "Well good morning to you, too," he muttered as he stood back up.

Before he even opened the paper, Gary knew that he was going to have a busy day. The holiday season caused people to become reckless which caused the number of saves in the paper to go up.

He opened the paper to look for the saves he had to take care of that day. The first one was yet another shopping accident. A box pyramid in a toy store was going to collapse, and while it didn't cause any serious injuries, the woman who was injured was going to sue the store. Gary sighed and looked for the next article. This one, to his relief, had nothing to do with shopping and more to do with people's carelessness. A man was supposed to be hurrying to his car, slip on a patch of ice, and seriously injure his back. Gary sighed again and continued looking for saves.

!&!&!&

Marissa walked into McGinty's just as Gary was coming down the stairs. "Good morning, Gary," she said.

"Morning, Marissa," said Gary.

"Did you get that paperwork done?" she asked as they walked toward the office.

Gary stopped dead in his tracks and stammered out, "What paperwork?"

"The paperwork I gave you yesterday," replied Marissa.

"I'll g-ge-get it done today?" said Gary. It was more of a question than it was a response.

"Fine," said Marissa, "but remember, I'm leaving in a few days for my family's."

"I know," said Gary.

Marissa sighed. "So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"Shopping mishap, man slips on some ice, kid who blows up a mailbox on a dare, and a few other things," replied Gary.

"Busy day?" said Marissa.

"Yeah," said Gary. He rolled up the newspaper and stuck it into his back pocket. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," said Marissa with a small wave. She heard the door of the bar open and close and she went into the office.

!&!&!&

The first thing Gary had to prevent that day was the man who slipped on the ice. He was walking down the sidewalk in front of the man's house with a cup coffee in his hands. Gary saw the man walk out of his house and he started to walk towards the man.

Gary saw the man's foot slip, but he grabbed the man's arm and helped him stay on his feet.

"Thanks," said the man.

"You're welcome," said Gary. He continued down the sidewalk and when he was a few yards away, he took the paper out to make sure the article was gone. He sighed in relief when he saw that the article had been replaced with a store ad. Gary rolled up the paper and put it back into his pocket. His next save wasn't for another two hours.

!&!&!&

An annoying buzzing sound kept ringing in her ears, but no matter how hard she hit the button on the alarm clock, it wouldn't go away. Hazel heard Wadsworth barking somewhere in the apartment, and it took Hazel a second to realize that it wasn't her alarm clock going off, but her doorbell. Hazel grabbed the alarm clock and read the digital display. "Who the hell is here at nine in the morning?" Hazel muttered as she pulled the pillow over her head. She dropped the clock and hoped her unwanted visitors would leave.

"Maureen Elizabeth Hazel!" Hazel heard an oh so familiar voice shout. "Answer this door this instant!" Hazel sat up quickly and threw off her comforter. She hurried to the door thinking, "_It can't be her. It can't be her."_ She threw open the door.

"Mom!" said Hazel as politely as she could. "Dad, Gage! What are you doing here?!"

"Is that anyway to greet your family?" asked her mother, Cybil. She stared at her daughter's pajamas and asked, "Were you still in bed? It's nine o' clock."

"I'm well aware of what time it is," said Hazel, "but what are you doing here?"

"We decided to come spend Christmas with you," said her father, Dylan. "Your brothers couldn't make it this year, and we decided that since you haven't been able to make it in a few years, we would come to you."

"But I already mailed you your gifts," said Hazel.

"We brought them with us," said Cybil. "They're out in the car." They walked into the apartment past a dumbfounded Hazel. She looked at her youngest brother, Gage, who only was seventeen years old with a look of terror on her face.

"Merry Christmas," said Gage sarcastically. He walked into the apartment and flopped down on the couch.

!&!&!&

The kid ran up to the mailbox and pulled the homemade firecracker out of his pocket. He couldn't believe he had skipped school to do this. His hand was shaking as he lit the lighter and put the fuse in the flame. The firework lit and he quickly shoved it into the mailbox.

The kid was about to turn around and run when a person grabbed his shoulder. He watched the man opened the mailbox back up and threw a cup of water onto the firecracker. The kid heard a hiss as the fuse went out. "What the heck are you doing?" Gary asked the kid.

"My fr-fr-friends dared me," replied the kid.

"Well I suggest you get some better friends then," said Gary as he let go of the kid's shoulder. "Now get out of here."

The kid nodded and ran off down the sidewalk. Gary shook his head and reached into the mailbox to pull out the now worthless firework. He tossed the firecracker into a trash can as he walked away.

!&!&!&

Cybil looked around her daughter's apartment and sighed. She picked up a T-shirt that was lying on the floor and asked, "Do you ever clean your apartment?"

"I'm busy," replied Hazel.

"Doing what?" asked her mother. "You're a radio DJ."

"I do other stuff," Hazel said in her defense. She looked around the room hoping to find an example. She saw her brother petting Wadsworth and said,. "I take care of Wadsworth."

"Yes," said Cybil with a smirk. "You take care of your dog. Most of your brothers' have children and what do you have? A dog!"

Dylan saw a potential fight about to happen and said quickly, "Let's not talk about this now." He looked around and said, "You don't have a Christmas tree."

"I haven't had time to go get one," said Hazel.

Cybil rolled her eyes. "Well, that's the first thing we're going to have to do then."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hazel nervously.

"Well, we have to decorate your apartment for Christmas if we're going to be here," explained Cybil.

"I really didn't want to have a huge Christmas this year," said Hazel.

"You never want to have a big Christmas, Maureen," said Cybil.

"Please don't call me that," said Hazel with a sigh.

"I like it," said Gage from his spot on the couch. He crossed his arms and stared at his sister.

"I hope you like sleeping on the floor, too," muttered Hazel.

"Why don't you like Maureen?" asked Cybil. "It's your name."

"Not by choice," muttered Hazel.

"It was my mother's name!" said Cybil the pitch of her voice raising a little.

"Yay for grandma," said Hazel, "but I prefer Hazel."

"It's your last name," said Cybil. "It would be different if you went by your middle name, but it's your last."

"And I like it," said Hazel.

"Please don't fight," said Dylan.

"We're not fighting," said Cybil.

"I am," said Hazel with a quick raise of her hand. She sighed and then walked toward her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Cybil.

"To get dressed," replied Hazel. _"And to lock myself in my room,"_ she thought to herself.

!&!&!&

With less than a week before Christmas, the stores were packed. Gary was glad that he was already done with his shopping because between the saves in the paper and what he had planned to do on the holiday, he would never of had time.

He checked the article and then scanned the store for a pyramid of boxes. He saw it looming about three feet above the crowd and walked towards it. He saw the woman the article talked about just as she was about to walk away from the pyramid. Gary saw the box on the very bottom start wobble and he hurried over to it. He carefully steadied the box, and when he was sure it was stable again, he walked away. Before he left, he checked the article to make sure it was gone. He nodded in satisfaction and left the store.

!&!&!&

Gary returned to the bar and went into the office. He hoped to get the paperwork done before he had to go to the next save. He only had about an hour and a half. He stared at the paperwork and started to work. Every once in awhile, his mind would wander off. Marissa left for her family's in two days, Chuck was supposed to arrive this weekend, and he still had a few things left to do. He was glad he had gotten his Christmas shopping done early, but he still had to pick up Hazel's gift.

Gary looked done at the paperwork in front of him and then at his watch. He was only about halfway done with the work, but he had to get to the save. He got up from his desk and grabbed his coat of the rack. He would finish the paperwork when he got back.

!&!&!&

Hazel sat on her couch watching her mother pick up her apartment floor. Her father and brother had gone to find a small Christmas tree.

"Don't you ever clean up around here?" asked Cybil as she tossed some clothes into a basket. She stared at her daughter.

"Whenever I get the urge to clean up," said Hazel, "I just lie down until the feeling goes away. It works every time."

"You are way too sarcastic," said Cybil. She set the basket on the couch and went to Hazel's kitchen. She opened the fridge and started looking through it.

"What are you doing?" asked Hazel.

"Looking to see what food I'm going to need to buy," replied Cybil. She looked up over the door at her daughter. "All you have in here is leftovers and pop."

"I don't eat here a lot," said Hazel.

"Why?" asked Cybil.

Hazel pushed her hair back in frustration and grumbled. "I don't know."

Her mother shook her head and then looked closely at Hazel's forehead. "Why do you have a large scar on your head?"

Hazel quickly brought her hair back down in front of her face and answered, "I don't."

"Yes, you do," said Cybil. "Where did you get it?"

"Um....," said Hazel. "Um....well....."

"Spit it out!" said Cybil.

"I..um...helped this girl....," said Hazel, "getaway from....her abusive....father, and he kind of..........push me into a wall. I'm fine now though."

"I know you don't want to tell me," said Cybil, "but you could have come up with a better lie than that."

"It's not a lie," said Hazel.

"And how did you meet this girl?" asked Cybil.

"That not's really important, is it?"

"Just want to know what kind of life you gave up your FBI job up for."

"You used to complain about me being an agent."

"I know," said Cybil, "but the least you could have done is stick with it. You never to with anything."

"I was there for six years!" Hazel shouted. "You don't call that sticking to something?"

"But you quit!" shouted Cybil. "You quit for no apparent reason and moved to Chicago where you live in a little apartment with your dog and work as a radio DJ. What is the big attraction here?"

"Maybe this is the life I wanted, Mom," answered Hazel. She grabbed her coat out of the clothing basket and put it on.

"Where are you going, Maureen?" asked Cybil.

"Work," replied Hazel as she walked out the door.

!&!&!&

The save wasn't supposed to be a hard one. All Gary had to do was be there to stop the woman from falling down the escalator, but like all things that sounded simple, it wasn't.

The stores were once again packed, and it took Gary forever to even get to the escalators. By the time Gary got to the right escalator, not only was the woman already there, but she was already falling.

He grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her back to the top. The woman, however, wasn't aware that Gary was helping her, and when she was back safely on her feet, she kicked Gary in the shin and hurried away. Gary let out a quiet curse and rubbed his now sore shin. He checked the paper and then limped away.

!&!&!&

Hazel and Marissa sat at the bar that evening. Gary was finishing up his last save, or else he would have been there too.

"Are you okay?" asked Marissa suddenly. "You've been really quiet, and that's not normal."

"I got a Christmas surprise this morning," muttered Hazel.

"What?" asked Marissa.

"My parents," answered Hazel, "and my brother. They decided that since I can't make it to Christmas, they would bring Christmas to me."

"You don't get along with your parents?"

"I don't get along with my mother," explained Hazel. "My dad is great. He's laid back, he's funny, and he could less about what about I do with my life as long as it's legal, but my mother, she can't find anything she likes about my life, and she never hesitates to say anything about it." She looked a her watch. "I have to get going soon. I need to make sure my mother didn't remodel my apartment and get rid of my dog."

"Gary should get here soon," said Marissa. "The save is probably taking him longer than expected."

As if on cue, Gary walking into McGinty's and over to the bar. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Hazel. "I know how busy the holiday season is. Last week, I almost got into a fight with an old lady, and the sad thing is, I think she would have won."

"Be right back," said Gary. He went to the office and came back a second later without his coat. He sat down next to Hazel.

"Did you get that paperwork done?" asked Marissa.

"It's on your desk," replied Gary. Marissa nodded and walked to the office. "I don't think she expected me to have it done," said Gary with a laugh. He looked at Hazel for a moment and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Hazel. "I'm just trying to figure out how long I can stay here before my mother gets angry."

"Your mother?"

"My family, or at least part of it, decided to spend Christmas with me," said Hazel, "without telling me first. They just showed up at my door this morning."

"Don't you get along with your family?" asked Gary.

"I get along with my dad just fine, and my brother, Gage, is as sarcastic as I am," said Hazel, "but my mother hates my life."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate your life," said Gary.

"Yes, she does," said Hazel. "Short of coming and saying it, she has done everything possible to make me believe she does."

"Maybe she'll lighten up," said Gary.

"Maybe," said Hazel. She looked at her watch and then stood. "I have to get going. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," said Gary. Hazel gave him a kiss and then left the bar.

Gary got up and walked into the office. He tossed the paper onto his desk and sat down.

"She leave already?" asked Marissa when she heard Gary.

"I think she's afraid of what her mother will do if she's not there," said Gary.

The phone rang and Gary quickly grabbed it off its cradle. "McGinty's," he said into the receiver.

"Gary?" said the person on the other end.

"Mom?"

"Yeah," said his mother. "How are you?"

"Fine," replied Gary warily.

"Listen," said Lois. "Your father and I were thinking about coming to visit you for Christmas."

"What?"

"We were thinking about coming by to see you for Christmas," Lois repeated.

"You're no-not too busy," said Gary secretly hoping they were.

"Gary," said Lois, "it's Christmas. Of course we're not too busy."

"That's great," said Gary. His happy tone was slightly forced. "When are you gonna get here?"

"Don't know," replied Lois, "I'll call you once I do, okay?"

"Well alright," said Gary. "I'll see you then." He hung up and looked up at Marissa who had a smirk on her face.

"When are they gonna get here?" she asked.

"Don't know yet," he replied.

"I think it's nice there going to be here for Christmas."

"Yeah," said Gary. "It's great." He looked up at the calender hanging on the office wall and checked to see what day he was supposed to pick Chuck up from the airport. His holiday season was becoming busier and busier.

!&!&!&

Hazel opened her apartment door and tossed her keys on the kitchen counter. She was about to flip the light switch when she realized that she didn't really need to. It was apparent that in her absence, her parents had really gotten into the Christmas spirit. Her living area now had a small Christmas tree with bright lights sitting on a table into the corner and stockings had been thrown over the back of the couch.

"Hello, Maureen," said her mother as she walked into the room. "Where have you been?"

"Work," replied Hazel. "Please don't call me Maureen." She took off her coat and tossed it onto the couch.

"You went off air over two hours ago," said Cybil. She walked over to the couch, picked up the coat, and hung it by the door.

"Mother," said Hazel, "I am not child anymore. I don't have to come home at any specific time." There was a few moments of silence where Cybil just stared at her daughter. "Where's Dad and Gage?" asked Hazel after the silence became unbearable.

"Downstairs unloading the car," replied Cybil.

"Oh," said Hazel. _"Please let them get back up here soon." _She looked around at all the decorations. "You did a nice job," she said with a forced smile.

"Thank you," said Cybil. "I thought your apartment could use a little sprucing up."

Hazel held back a comment she knew would start another argument and continued with her forced smile. "So when are you gonna head back?" she asked as politely as she could.

"After Christmas," replied Cybil. "Maybe even after the New Year."

Hazel's jaw dropped, but she quickly closed it. "That's great," she said as her voice cracked a little. She walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" asked Cybil.

"Bed," she replied.

"Where are your father and I supposed to sleep?" asked Cybil.

"The couch is a pullout," answered Hazel.

"Is that anyway to treat your parents?"

Hazel sighed and walked back into the living room. She flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes tightly. The bright lights of the small Christmas tree hurt her eyes.

!&!&!&

The usual thump of the newspaper woke Gary, and he stumbled to the door. "Morning," he said to the cat through a yawn. He grabbed the paper and let the animal in. He checked the headline. There was nothing that needed his attention on the front page, and he went through the rest of the paper to find his schedule for the day.

!&!&!&

Hazel didn't sleep at all that night. Her brother, who was supposed to be sleeping on the living room floor, had decided to watch television till two in the morning, and finally, the "I Love Lucy" reruns had lolled him to sleep. Hazel had turned off the television, but even with the silence in the living room, she was far to tired to sleep. She had laid on the couch for the rest of the night wide awake.

Her parents walked into the living room at seven a.m. to wake her up.

"Maureen," said Cybil as she shook her daughter's shoulder, "wake up."

"I'm already awake," said Hazel, "unfortunately." She sat up slowly and yawned. "Don't call me Maureen." She got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen where her Dad had already started to make coffee.

"Morning kid," he said to her as she sat down at the table.

"Morning," replied Hazel. She watched in amusement as her mother tried, but to no avail, to wake Gage.

"You do know that she does mean well?" said Dylan. "She's just a little pushy."

"A little?" said Hazel as she raised her eyebrow.

Dylan shook his head. "Just grin and bear until she leaves," he said to his daughter, "and then your life can go back to normal."

Hazel laughed and said, "Not if Mom has anything to do about it."

!&!&!&

Gary ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could. He reached the end of the street and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. The article said that a convenience store clerk was supposed to shoot a would be robber at 7:30 a.m.. It was already 7:20, and Gary still had a block to go.

He started running again down the empty sidewalks and finally arrived at the store. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and then as calmly as he could walked into the store. Gary saw the clerk behind the counter and a man standing in the back of the store near the freezers.

The store clerk looked up, nodded at Gary, and then looked back down. Gary slowly walked around the store waiting for the would-be to make his first move. The man in the back of the store turned toward the front and walked slowly toward the front. Gary knew this was the man and followed him.

The robber pulled out the gun, and Gary rushed to the front. He saw the clerk reach down to get his own gun, but before it was in his hands, Gary tackled the robber. The store clerk looked down at him dumbfounded.

"Are you okay?" he asked Gary.

Gary grabbed the gun from the would-be robber's hand and replied, "Fine, but I think you might want to call the police."

The clerk nodded and picked the phone.

!&!&!&

"It's so much fun shopping with Mom," Hazel said sarcastically to Gage as they stood near the front of the store. The brother and sister had decided that it would be easier to let their mother shop by herself.

"Try living with her," said Gage without thinking.

"I did live with her," said Hazel looking at her youngest brother.

"Oh, yeah," said Gage as he nodded his head. "Try living with her now."

"No," said Hazel as shook her head and laughed. "I will never live with her again."

"I didn't want to come," said Gage. "I wanted to stay with Frankie, but Mom and Dad wouldn't let me." Frankie was Gage's girlfriend back in Pennsylvania.

"I didn't exactly want to spend my Christmas this way either," said Hazel. "I had plans, and now, they're kind of ruined."

"What were they?" asked Gage.

Hazel looked at her brother, sighed, and turned away. "Nothing," replied Hazel. "Nothing really important."

Gage stared at his sister, and was about to say something sarcastic when their mother walked back over. "I didn't find everything I need here," said Cybil. "We're going to need to go somewhere else."

"Why don't you go?" said Hazel. "Then I could take Gage sightseeing."

Cybil stared at her two children and then slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

Hazel smiled and handed her mother the keys to her truck. She and Gage hurried out of the store before their mother could change her mind.

"I really don't want to go sightseeing," said Gage, "but I am glad you got me out of there."

"We're not going sightseeing," said Hazel. "I just said that to get us out of there." She looked at her brother and smiled. "I can be a caring sister, you know. Just be outside my apartment building by two so Mom thinks we were together."

Gage nodded and Hazel walked away. He wanted to find an arcade when a thought came to him. His sister was hiding something from his family, and just to keep his title as annoying little brother, he was going to find out.

!&!&!&

Gary walked into the office of McGinty's with a huge smile on his face. He had just picked up Hazel's gift and he couldn't wait to give it to her, but he had to make sure his timing was right.

"How was the save?" asked Marissa startling Gary out of his thoughts.

"Uh....," said Gary after his heart rate had returned to normal. "Fine. I had to deal with the police for a little bit, but nothing too bad."

Marissa nodded. "Chuck called," she said. "He said that he was able to get a seat on an earlier flight and will be here the day after tomorrow."

Gary sighed. "Okay," he said. "Anything else?"

"No," said Marissa.

"Remind me to give you your gift before you leave tomorrow," said Gary.

"No problem," said Marissa with a smile.

Gary opened the drawer of his desk and set the bag holding Hazel's present inside. He slid the drawer shut with a smile.

"So what did you end up getting her?" asked Marissa. She knew she didn't have to specify who her was.

"Um.......," said Gary, "I haven't gotten it yet."

"You haven't?" said Marissa. "I thought you said you got all your shopping done."

"I made a mistake," said Gary. "I have most of it done though."

"Oh," said Marissa with a nod.

The door of the office opened and one of the bartenders stuck their head in. "Miss Clark?" she said. "They need your help in the kitchen."

"Okay," said Marissa. She stood up and went with the bartender.

Gary opened the drawer back up and took the bag out. He pulled the gift from the bag and looked at the small box. He opened and closed the lid a few times and then put it away. He prayed that she would like the gift.

Gary got up from his desk and walked into the bar area. He saw Hazel walk in and walked right over to her.

"Hello, Hazel," said Gary. "How are you?"

"Fine," replied Hazel, "but my mother is driving me crazy, and I had to get away from her."

"Where is she?" he asked they walked over to the bar.

"Shopping," replied Hazel. "She didn't like the supply of food I had."

Gary laughed. "Neither do I."

"Funny," said Hazel.

"Is she supposed to meet you here?"

"No," answered Hazel. "I'm just supposed to go back to my apartment."

"Chuck's getting here two days earlier."

"How did he manage that?"

"Don't know," answered Gary. "It's Chuck."

Hazel laughed. "Yeah. I guess."

!&!&!&

Gage walked into the bar his sister had gone into and looked around. He saw her sitting next to a man at the bar and they seemed to be deep in conversation. "So this is why you didn't to shop with Mom," Gage muttered to himself.

Hazel turned around and looked at the people in the bar. She saw Gage standing by the door and he waved. A look of horror crossed over her face as she stared back at her brother.

"What's the matter?" asked Gary seeing the look on Hazel's face.

Hazel ignored him and stood up. She seemed to cross the room in three steps and she stood in front of her brother. "What are you doing here?" she demanded of him.

"So this is why you wanted to get away from Mom so bad," said Gage with a smile.

"You're going to keep this to yourself," said Hazel.

Gary walked over to them and asked in a confused tone, "Who's he?"

"I should ask you the same question," said Gage. "I'm her brother."

"Who is about to leave," Hazel threw in.

"Who are you?" asked Gage.

"I'm Gary," replied Gary.

"I'm dating him," said Hazel, "and now me and Gage are leaving." She quickly kissed Gary on the cheek and grabbed her brother's arm.

"Good-bye," said Gage with a wave as his sister pulled him out of the bar. Gary waved back with a dumbfounded look on his face.

!&!&!&

"Why did you do that?" Hazel asked her brother as they walked down the street.

"Just wanted to know what you had been doing," replied Gage. "Who is he?"

"I told you," said Hazel. "I'm dating him."

"How long?"

"Awhile."

"Mom doesn't know," said Gage, "does she?"

"No."

"Why?"

Hazel turned toward her brother and said, "Because she would tear it apart. She would critic him, pick my relationship apart, and say he wasn't good enough, and you know what? She would be wrong. He is the greatest person in the world."

Gage stared at his sister and saw something in her eyes that he hadn't seen there in a long time. She was happy. "Promise me that you won't tell Mom," begged Hazel. "At least not yet."

Gage nodded silently. "I promise." It was a promise he intended to keep.

!&!&!&

Gary woke the next morning to the DJ on the radio. He sighed as he slapped the button and got up. The cat meowed loudly and impatiently and Gary opened the door. "Good morning," he said to the animal. He was in an unusually good mood that morning. The cat stared up at him for a moment apparently surprised by Gary's unusual kindness to him. The cat hurried into the apartment and leaped up onto the counter.

Gary opened the paper and started to read. He looked through the paper several times, but couldn't find anything that needed his attention. "I have the day off?" said Gary looking at the cat. It stared back at him Gary stood there in silence for a minute and then repeated with a smile, "I have the day off."

!&!&!&

"Good morning, Marissa," said Gary as he walked into the bar the next morning. Marissa was just stopping in to say good-bye before she left.

"Good morning, Gary," said Marissa. "You're in a good mood."

"The paper didn't have anything for me today," said Gary.

"Really?"

"Yeah," replied Gary. "I checked and doubled checked and the paper has nothing for me. Not even a kid tripping and falling."

"Maybe it is the paper's Christmas present," said Marissa with a smile.

"I don't care what it is," said Gary. "I'm just glad it happened."

"Don't forget that Chuck is getting here tomorrow," said Marissa. "You don't want to leave him stranded at the airport."

"I'll remember," said Gary in his defense. He handed a small, wrapped box to Marissa and said, "Merry Christmas."

Marissa reached out and Gary set the box in her hands. "Thank you," she said to Gary with a smile. "Merry Christmas." She set the present down carefully on the bar and said, "I'll see when I get back. Have a good Christmas."

"Thanks," said Gary. He gave his friend a hug, and then helped her back outside to catch her a cab.

!&!&!&

"Did you and Hazel have a good time yesterday?" Cybil asked Gage as they sat at the small kitchen table. "You seemed awfully quiet when you got back."

Gage looked up at his mother with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, His jaw dropped and he stared at Cybil struggling to come up with something.

"Close your mouth," said Cybil. "You look like a goldfish." She apparently had not noticed his hesitance.

Gage quickly closed his mouth and swallowed the bite. "We had a great time," Gary finally. "It was great! I saw lots of interesting stuff." Cybil stared at him for a second and then accepted his answer.

Gage let out a silent sigh of relief. At first, he thought keeping Hazel's boyfriend a secret sounded kind of childish, but after thinking about his mother often reacted to things, he decided that maybe it was better that their mother didn't know.

Hazel walked into the kitchen with her wet hair lying limply against her face. "Good morning," Hazel said through a yawn. She picked up the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Good morning," Cybil said back. "I was hoping you would want to go Christmas shopping with me today."

Hazel coughed on the drink of coffee she had took and looked at her mom. "Really?" said Hazel. "Why?"

"Well," said Cybil, "I'm not quite done with my shopping, and I thought it would be nice if we went together."

"Nice for who?" muttered Hazel.

"What?" said Cybil.

"Nothing," replied Hazel. She was struggling to come up with an excuse.

Gage looked at his struggling sister and then said, "I'll go with you."

Hazel and Cybil looked at Gage dumbstruck. He gave them a half-hearted grin. He too could be a nice sibling.

"Yeah," said Hazel realizing what her brother was meaning to do. "I've a few things I have to do at work today."

"Alright," said Cybil looking strangely at her two children. "That'll be fine."

Hazel gave her little brother a grateful smile. She owed him big time.

!&!&!&

The phone rang loudly in the McGinty's office and startled Gary out of his thoughts. He grabbed it on its second ring and out it up to his ear. "McGinty's?" he said into the receiver of the phone.

"Gary," said his mother who was on the other end. "You're father and I have decided when we are going to leave and we'll be there tomorrow evening."

"Alright," said Gary trying to sound excited. "That's great!"

"We'll see you then," said Lois. "Love you. Bye."

Gary heard a click on the other end, and hung up the phone. Getting ready for his parents was another thing he would have to add to his list of things he had to do. "This is great," muttered Gary to himself. "Tomorrow, I have to pick up Chuck from the airport and get ready for my parents. I could have used this day off tomorrow."

He sighed and decided that he was going to make the most of his day off, even if he did need it more tomorrow.

!&!&!&

Hazel pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked down the street. "What can I get him?" she muttered to herself. She walked by a Santa ringing a bell and dropped what little pocket change she had into the bucket.

"Thank you," said the man dressed as Santa. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Hazel said back. She thought it was kind of funny that his beard was hanging down below his face, but she didn't tell him.

"Maybe.....," said Hazel hopefully, but then she shook her head. "No. What the hell should I get him?!" A few stared her after her outburst. She smiled at them sheepishly. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. She had been trying to think of something to get Gary for awhile, but nothing had come to mind. She had asked Marissa, but she couldn't think of anything either.

_"I'd ask him,"_ Hazel said to herself, _"but then it wouldn't be a surprise."_ She sighed again, and struggled to think. She hoped something would come to her.

!&!&!&

Gary had decided that one of the things he was going to do with his day off was spend some time with Hazel. He felt bad he didn't always get the chance, and even though she said she understood and it didn't bother her, he couldn't help, but think that sometimes it did.

He picked up the phone and dialed Hazel's number. "Hello?" said a male voice on the other.

"Um....," said Gary. "Hello. Is Hazel there?"

"No," said the man. "She went out. Who is this?"

"This is Gary Hobson," replied Gary. "I'll just call back later."

"Alright," said the man. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," said Gary. "Good-bye."

"Bye."

Gary hung up the phone and stared down at it confused by the conversation he had just had. "Who was that?" he asked himself.

"Gary?" said a voice as the office door opened, "are you in here?"

"Yeah," said Gary recognizing Hazel's voice. He turned toward her and smiled. "Who's at your house?"

"My mother, my father, and my brother," replied Hazel. "Why?"

"No reason," replied Gary quickly.

"Right," said Hazel with a nod of her head. "It's pretty seldom that I actually catch you hear. Not a very busy day?"

"Not a busy day at all," replied Gary. "I have the day off."

"Really?"

"Yep," answered Gary. "Unfortunately, I have to spend it getting ready for everyone else."

"That's too bad," said Hazel. "Wait, I know Chuck's coming, but who else are you talking about?"

"My parents are going to be here tomorrow night," replied Gary, "and I have to get ready for them."

"Oh," said Hazel, "your holiday is starting to sound even busier than mine."

"Yeah," said Gary, "but I was hoping that we could spend some time together today. I know I haven't had a lot of spare time lately."

Hazel smiled at him. "That would be nice," she said quietly. "When?"

"Well," said Gary, "you don't have to go on air till four so how about now?"

"Can do," replied Hazel. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ever been ice-skating?"

"Never been too great at it," replied Gary with a smile.

"Then skating it is."

!&!&!&

Gage knocked his head against the wall of boxes a few times as his mother put something in her cart. "Are we almost down?" he asked again.

"You didn't have to come," said Cybil "You volunteered."

"I know," said Gage, "but I didn't know that it was going to take this long."

Cybil shook her head. "Do you know what's going on with your sister?"

"No," replied Gage quickly and before his mother could ask another question, he said, "I saw something Hazel needed two aisles over, and I'm gonna go get it." He smiled and ran off. Cybil just stared at him.

!&!&!&

"I'm telling you," said Gary as he and Hazel stepped out onto the ice of the skating rink, "I'm not very good at this."

"I don't care," said Hazel. "You asked me what I wanted to do, and I told you."

Gary almost stumbled, and Hazel helped him keep his balance. "So have you gotten a tree yet?" asked Hazel as they slowly made their way around the rink.

"No," said Gary. "That's one of the things I still have to do. I got the bar decorated, but I never got around to my own apartment."

"Want some help?" asked Hazel. "I could come by after work."

"Alright," said Gary. He was slightly embarrassed because of his and Hazel's slow speed, young children were passing them. "What time?"

"I'm not sure," answered Hazel. "I'll call before I come, okay?"

"Okay," said Gary. All of a sudden, Gary lost his balance and went crashing to the ice. He landed hard and sat on the ice. Hazel started to laugh. "Yeah," said Gary as he looked up at her, "it's so funny."

"You fell on your ass on the ice," said Hazel as she continued to laugh. People glanced at them as they skated by. "That's funny."

"Well if you think me falling on the ice is funny," said Gary with an evil smile. "You're going to think this is hysterical." He reached out, grabbed her leg, and pulled her down. She landed on the ice next to him.

"That wasn't very nice," she said to him although they were now both laughing. They eventually helped each other back to their feet and continued to skate. Every once in awhile, they would laugh again.

!&!&!&

Hazel rubbed her elbow, which was sore from a fall she had taken on the ice, and opened her apartment door. "Hi," she said as she hung up her coat by the door. Her mother was changing her already.

"Hello," said Cybil. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

"Running errands," said Hazel simply. "I haven't been gone that long, have I?"

"Well," said Cybil, "no. I just wondered."

"You got a phone call when you were gone," said Dylan."He said his name was Gary Hobson. He said he would call back, but in case he doesn't."

"Who's Gary?" asked Cybil.

"A guy from work," lied Hazel. "Probably had some news about the holiday schedule."

"He kind of sounded nervous," said Dylan.

"How well do you know him?" asked Cybil casually as she got something down from the cabinet. Hazel know what she was getting at though.

"Well enough to work with him," replied Hazel. "Why?"

"Just wondering," answered Cybil nonchalantly.

"No, you weren't," muttered Hazel.

"What?" asked Cybil the pitch of her voice rising a little.

"You wouldn't have asked if you were just wondering," said Hazel.

"I thought you might be seeing someone," said Cybil. Gage choked on a bite of cookie and pounded his chest. "You know all your brother's except Gage have children, I just thought you might be seeing someone."

"Of course you would think like that," said Hazel sarcastically, "because God forbid you be happy with my life."

"I just want what's best for you, Maureen," said Cybil.

"Mom," said Hazel, "what is best for me is what I decide." She grabbed her coat and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" demanded Cybil. Hazel didn't reply. She merely walked out and slammed the door shut in anger.

!&!&!&

Chuck looked at the suitcase he had packed and then closed the lid. At the beginning of the holiday season, he was planning on spending it in nice sunny LA, but after thinking about it more, he had decided to go see his friends for the holiday. Chuck knew that the paper was going to keep Gary busy for most of the holiday, but it would still be nice to see his friends and Chicago, even if it was fifty degrees cooler than LA. He smiled and set the suitcase by the door.

!&!&!&

Gary carried the small tree up to his apartment and set it down outside his door. He opened up the apartment and set the tree down inside. "Where am I supposed to put this?" he asked himself as he looked around. He finally decided on a spot in the corner and moved the tree over there. "Now where did I put those leftover ornaments?" he muttered as he left the loft and went back downstairs to the office.

"Where are they?" he asked again as he looked through the office. He finally found them sitting on Marissa's desk chair. "Gotcha," he said to the Christmas decorations. He went back up to his apartment and set the ornaments on the couch. "Now where are the lights?" He went back downstairs to the office closet.

!&!&!&

"And with this last song I will be signing off," Hazel said into the mike. "Drive safe and have a Merry Christmas." She hit the button and the red "On Air" sign went back to dark. Hazel took off her headphones and laid them down. She walked out of the booth and bumped into the station manager. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bob," she said to him.

"Bye," said Bob. "Wait! We got the Christmas Eve and Christmas schedule worked out. You got a problem with working Christmas Eve from three to seven."

"No," said Hazel with smile. "That actually sounds pretty good."

"Great," said Bob. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Hazel said back. She grabbed her coat and pulled it on. She left the radio station in a relatively good mood due to her spot on the schedule.

!&!&!&

It had taken forever for Gary to find the lights and was now waiting for Hazel to arrive. He was nervously opening and closing the small box which contained her present. He had taken it from his desk drawer to his apartment as a safety precaution.

He didn't really like decorating Christmas trees, but he figured with so many people coming for the holidays it was the least he could do. Gary started to get out the ornaments and set them carefully on the couch. For awhile, the cat stared at him with interest, but eventually got bored and settled on playing with the string of lights. "Don't do that," said Gary as he grabbed them from the animal.

"Don't do what?" asked Hazel as she stepped into the apartment. She took off her jacket and hung it by the door. Her mother's voice in the back of her head had nagged her to do so.

"The cat was playing with the Christmas lights," replied Gary. "I didn't want him to get electrocuted."

"Oh," said Hazel. "So, do you have everything ready?"

"Yeah," replied Gary. "I found both lights and ornaments."

"Oooh, festive."

Gary shook his head as he laughed. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," replied Hazel. "I didn't get to decorate the tree at my own house, but this is just as good. Let's get started." She grabbed an ornament off the couch and hung in the branch; Gary followed suit.

!&!&!&

Cybil got into the driver's seat of her car and started up the engine. Hazel had went off air over an hour ago, but she still wasn't home. She had spoken to one of Hazel's neighbors and found out that her daughter spent a lot of her time in a bar called McGinty's.

"I go in there sometimes," the neighbor had said, "and whenever I go in there, she's there."

Cybil shook her head. "Not only is my daughter a radio DJ, but she's also an alcoholic. What a great life she has!"

!&!&!&

"I think your tree looks great," said Hazel, "even if there aren't a whole lot of ornaments on it."

"I know," said Gary. "I just wish I could have found that last box."

"Well keep looking," said Hazel. "You can still put them on there."

Gary nodded and then swallowed hard. He was nervous about what he intended to do, but he still wanted to. "I'm going to be right back," he said to Hazel as he got up from the bar. "Don't go anywhere."

"Alright," said Hazel. Gary got off the barstool and when toward the back stairs. Hazel watched him for a few seconds and then turned back toward the drink in front of her.

"There you are, Maureen," said a voice behind her. Hazel almost dropped her drink as she turned around to face her mother.

"Wh-what are yo-you doing here?" Hazel sputtered out.

"I just wondered where my daughter went everyday after work," said Cybil as she looked around the bar in disgust. "Tell me, do you have a reason for spending so much time in a bar."

"Now that you're here I do," muttered Hazel in reply.

"What?!" Cybil almost shouted.

"Yes," said Hazel. "I have a reason, and it's a very good reason."

"Well then," said Cybil, "what is it?"

Hazel stared at her mother while she racked her mind to come up with response. She couldn't come up with a lie that sounded even halfway plausible and hung her head down. Her mother had beaten her fair and square.

"I'm waiting," said Cybil impatiently.

"I have friends here," muttered Hazel.

"Yet you're sitting alone."

"I wasn't before you got here."

"So they all left because they heard your mother was coming."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

Cybil glared at her daughter with a look that could kill.

"I'm back," said Gary breaking the woman's death stare.

Cybil turned to look at the man who had just arrived. "Who are you?" she demanded of him.

"I'm Gary Hobson," replied Gary as he stared back at the woman. "I own this bar. Who are you?"

"I'm Cybil Hazel," replied Cybil, "and I just came here to see what my daughter did everyday after work." Gary looked over at Hazel and she nodded with an embarrassed look on her face. Gary looked back over at Cybil as she continued to speak. "My daughter says that she has friends here, and that's why she comes here so often, but when I walked in, she was by herself."

Hazel shook her head and prayed that this moment would end soon. "Well," said Gary, "I'm one of those friends."

"Really," said Cybil.

"Actually," Hazel piped in, "I'm dating him."

Cybil looked from Hazel to Gary and then back to Hazel again with a dumbstruck look on her face. "You're dating someone?" said Cybil, "and you never told me?"

"You never told your parents you were dating me?" said Gary looking down at Hazel had turned incredibly pale.

"No," replied Hazel quietly. "I don't really tell them anything about my life."

Cybil continued to stare at her daughter while Gary stared at them both. "I have to talk to Hazel," said Gary as he grabbed her arm.

"Her name is Maureen," said Cybil as Gary pulled Hazel along him. Hazel put her head in her hands when she heard her mother announce her real name. It wasn't like Gary didn't know her real name. She had announced every time she had held up her FBI badge. She just seriously despised her name.

Gary and Hazel stepped into the office and Hazel collapsed onto the couch. "I can't believe she came here," said Hazel as she stared down at her hands.

"I can't believe you never told her about me," threw in Gary.

Hazel looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I care about you more than anything in the world," she said to him, "and I would do anything for you. Anything, but face my mother." Gary stared at her, and Hazel took it as a sign to continue. "She is constantly telling me that I need to find someone, but every time I do, she hates them. She criticizes them, tells them they're not good enough, and it normally ends the relationship, and I didn't want that to happen."

"She does that every time?" said Gary.

"Since I was fifteen," replied Hazel. She got to her feet with a sigh. "I didn't want her to complain about you or say you're not good enough because she would be absolutely wrong. You're perfect."

Gary looked at her and sighed. "She won't really hate me, will she?" asked Gary finally.

"I don't care if she does," said Hazel. "She's not the one who loves you."

Gary smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Let's go," he said as he let go of her. Hazel walked out of the office, but before Gary left, he set Hazel's present down onto his desk. Now was not the right time.

Gary walked back into the bar and saw Hazel and her mother arguing. "Are there any other secrets my daughter has been keeping from?" Cybil asked Gary. He looked down at her Hazel and her resting her head on her arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Gary.

"Do you know how she got that scar on her head?" asked Cybil.

"I already told you," said Hazel.

"Just want to know if it's the truth," retorted Cybil.

"That's it!" shouted Hazel. "Good-bye, Gary." She stormed out of the bar.

Cybil stared at the door and then looked at Gary. "I blame this on you," she said to him. "What did I do?" demanded Gary.

Cybil didn't answer. She merely stormed out of the bar after her daughter.

!&!&!&

It wasn't the alarm or the cat that woke Gary up the next morning, but someone pounding on his door. "Wake up, Gary!" he heard a voice shout. Gary immediately recognized the voice and threw his covers off. He rushed to the door and threw it open.

"Chuck!" said Gary dumbstruck as he stared at his friend.

"Hey, buddy!" Chuck as he gave Gary a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gary after Chuck let go of him.

"I told you I was coming," said Chuck as he stared at his friend.

"I know that," said Gary, "but I supposed to pick you up from the airport."

"My flight got in a little early," explained Chuck, "and I decided to take a cab instead of wait for you. Oh, and Merry Christmas." He handed the paper to Gary.

"Thanks," said Gary sarcastically.

Chuck stepped into the apartment and looked around. "The place looks almost exactly the same," said Chuck, "except for the Christmas tree in the corner."

"I put that up yesterday," said Gary, "my parents are going to be here tonight, and I thought it they might like it."

"Your parents are coming, too," said Chuck. "Sounds like you have a busy holiday."

"Yeah," muttered Gary. He sat down and opened up the paper.

While Gary was reading, Chuck helped himself to a drink out of his fridge. "Anything interesting?" asked Chuck after a few minutes.

"Two car accidents due to icy roads," said Gary, "and a woman whose Christmas presents are stolen when she is mugged. That's it." He looked up above the paper at Chuck. "I have a slight problem though."

"What?" asked Chuck not liking the look on his friend's face.

"The mugging and one of the car accidents take place at about the same time," replied Gary, "and they're not even close to each other."

Chuck knew exactly what Gary was going to ask and replied with a sigh, "Which one?"

"The car accident," replied Gary. "It happens at one o' clock." He handed the paper to Chuck so he could read the rest of the information on the article. Chuck sighed and shook his head.

!&!&!&

The breakfast table was quiet as Hazel and Cybil glared at each other. Neither one of them had taken a bite of the food in front of them. They had been that way since they had come home last night, and neither one of them would say what had happened.

"That's it!" said Dylan angrily as he slammed his fist down onto the table. "What is the matter with you two?" Startled, Hazel looked up her father, but didn't reply. Cybil remained silent as well. Dylan sighed and decided to take a less demanding route. "Cybil," he said calmly to his wife, "what happened between you and Hazel?"

Cybil looked up at her husband and asked, "Did you know that Maureen is dating someone?" Gage choked on his bite of pancake and quickly took a drink of the pop in front of him. Cybil stared at him. "You knew?" Gage nodded as he rubbed his throat. "What about you Dylan? Did you know?"

"No," answered Dylan as he stared at his daughter. "How long?"

"Awhile," replied Hazel, "but it's not that big of a deal. Mom is blowing way out of proportion."

"I met him last night went I went to find Hazel," said Cybil. "He owns a bar."

"That's wonderful," said Dylan with a smile. Cybil glared at him and Dylan went back to eating his breakfast.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Cybil.

"Why do you have to know everything about my life?" Hazel retorted. "I'm not sixteen anymore."

"Yes," said Cybil, "but you're acting like it."

"Because you've treated me like I was a teenager since I was one," said Hazel, "and just so you know, you're doing it right now." That comment sent the table into silence, and they all went back to eating.

!&!&!&

Chuck carried a bag of gifts upstairs and set them down on Gary's couch.

"What's that?" asked Gary.

"Presents," replied Chuck. "This year, I'm Santa Claus." Gary snorted. "What's so funny?"

"It's just really hard to picture you in the big man's suit," replied Gary. "That's all."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Chuck. "It's obvious you don't want anything?"

Gary laughed again, and said, "You can put them under the tree if you want. It'll make it look my Christmassy."

Chuck picked up the bag and carefully set the gifts under the tree. "When are your parents getting here?" asked Chuck.

"Tonight," replied Gary.

"Man," said Chuck with a smile, "this place is going to be crowded."

Gary turned and stared at him. "You're not sleeping here, too, are you?" asked Gary nervously.

"I told you I was coming," said Chuck.

"But you didn't say you were staying here."

"I know," said Chuck. "I'm not. I just wanted to freak you out. I do, however, need to go check into my room. I'll see you later."

"Bye," said Gary. Chuck left the loft and went back downstairs carrying his bag with him. Gary breathed a sigh of relief at the fact Chuck wasn't staying at his apartment.

!&!&!&

Gary walked quickly down the street toward the intersection where the accident was supposed to occur carrying a bag. The article said that a car was supposed to hit a patch of ice at the intersection and hit another car. While no one was supposed to be seriously injured in the accident, the two drivers were supposed to get angry at each other and start a fist fight. _"Tis' the season," _Gary thought to himself he had finished the article. He pulled a bag of driveway salt and set the empty bag on the ground. The intersection wasn't a very busy one, and it had surprised Gary that the accident happened here.

He made sure there were no cars coming and then walked out into the street. He put salt on wherever he could find an ice patch and then walked back over to the sidewalk. He checked the paper, and saw that the accident was gone and smile to himself. He rolled the paper back up and stuffed it into his jacket. _"That was almost too easy,"_ Gary thought to himself, but quickly pushed the idea from his mind. The paper had made it quite clear the accident wasn't going to happen.

!&!&!&

Hazel was sweeping up the kitchen when her father came in. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," replied Hazel.

"I think you already know what about," said Dylan.

"Yeah," said Hazel. She sat down. "What do you want to know, first?"

"His name would be nice," replied Dylan.

"His name is Gary Hobson," said Hazel, "and I first met him when I came here for the FBI."

"Well, that was my second question," said Dylan. "Can you guess my third?"

"Because mom never likes anyone I date," said Hazel expecting the question be why didn't she tell her mom. "He's great, and I don't want Mom to ruin this relationship, too."

"Actually," said Dylan, "that was my fourth, but as long as you answered it."

Hazel laughed. Her father was one of those few people that could always make her laugh when she was mad. "Do you want to meet him?"

"If you don't mind," answered Dylan.

"I'll call him."

!&!&!&

"I can't believe this," Chuck muttered as he pulled his coat tighter around him. The temperature was low for the afternoon. He looked at his watch again, and let out a sigh. His breath made a cloud in the air. He had crossed the street three times putting down driveway salt with each pass, but he still didn't know if it was going to work.

He started to cross the street again, letting down more salt as he walked, when a car came round the corner. Chuck looked up and saw the car coming, but fear glued him to the spot. The car's brakes screeched as the driver braked hard. The car came to a halt less than a foot from Chuck, and the driver got out.

"Are you okay?" they asked Chuck.

Chuck looked up and nodded his head shakily. "I'm-I'm fi-fine," he managed to stutter out. He looked at the car as he backed up onto the sidewalk. It was the right model the article had talked about and Chuck knew that the accident was no longer going to happen.

The driver asked if he was okay once more and then got back into the driver seat's. They drove away, and Chuck slowly walked down the street waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. Gary was definitely going to hear about this.

!&!&!&

He probably looked like a stalker, but he had to prevent the mugging. Gary had been following the woman, but he was pretty sure that she didn't know he was there. The article said the woman was taking a shortcut through an alley when she was mugged. He saw the woman make the turn for the alley and hurried after her.

When Gary turned into the alley, he saw the woman fighting over her bags with the mugger. "Hey!" shouted Gary as he rushed over. The mugger looked up and then let go of the bags. He rushed out of the alley past Gary, and Gary went over to help the woman pick up her things.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," replied the woman, "just a little shaken."

Gary helped the woman put the gifts back into the bags, and she stood up. "Thank you," said the woman.

"No problem," said Gary. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You, too." She smiled and then walked away.

!&!&!&

"Bernie!" Lois shouted through the house. "We need to get on the road!"

"I know. I know," said Bernie from the kitchen. His wife was by the backdoor waiting for them to leave. "I just got to finish packing my bag and I'll be ready."

"We were supposed to be on the road forty-five minutes ago," said Lois. She let the door slam shut and sat down at the table. She figured they wouldn't get on the road at the right time, but she didn't think they would be this late.

"I'm ready," said Bernie as he came down the stair ten minutes later carrying a suitcase.

"Good," said Lois. "Now let's get on the road." They walked outside, finished loading the truck, and left for Chicago.

!&!&!&

Chuck burst into the McGinty's office, and Gary looked up at him. "I almost got hit by a car thanks to that damn thing!" Chuck shouted angrily as he pointed at the paper.

"What happened?" asked Gary worriedly.

"I was putting salt down on the ice," explained Chuck, "and the car came around the corner and barely braked in time. I almost ended up a Christmas pancake."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not doing anymore favors till New Years." He sat down in Marissa's desk chair.

"I'm sorry," said Gary, "but it could have been worse."

"Only if I had actually been hit!" shouted Chuck. "I swear, that thing paper has it out for me!"

"It does not have it for you," said Gary.

"Oh, yes, it does," said Chuck. "Last time I was here, someone repeatedly tried to kill me, and today, I almost got hit by a car. I can just see that cat and the-the-the oh, I don't know, the newspaper fairy plotting against me in the hall."

Gary laughed. "I think you may be overreacting a bit."

"I am not," retorted Chuck like a child. He crossed his arms and leaned back in Marissa's chair. The cat jumped up onto the desk and stared at Chuck; Chuck glared back.

The phone rang, and Gary reached over and grabbed it. "McGinty's?" he said automatically.

"There you are, Gary," said his mother. "We called your loft, but you didn't answer."

"Hi, Mom," said Gary.

"Look," said Lois, "your father and I are at a rest stop, right now. We got a flat tire, but luckily, we have a spare. We're going to be there a little later than expected though."

"How much later?"

"Well, with the tire and the fact we got on the rode late, I'd say we'll get there around nine."

"Alright," said Gary. "I guess, I'll see you then."

"Okay," said Lois. There was an angry shout of pain behind her, and she sighed. "I think I had better go help your father. I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too," said Gary. "Bye." he set the phone down, and looked up at Chuck. "My parents are going to get here a little later than expected," he explained.

"How much is a little later?" asked Chuck.

"Two hours," answered Gary. "They left late and got a flat tire."

"That's too bad," said Chuck. "Now, back to the fact the paper has it out for me."

Gary shook his head and let his mind wander as Chuck rambled on.

!&!&!&

For the first time since her family had gotten there, Hazel left for work at the normal time. She would use work as an excuse to leave her apartment. She was happy though. Her parents, or rather her father, had agreed to meet Gary tomorrow, and that they would be polite an not judge. The rule was mostly for her mother. Cybil had been reluctant at first, but when she realized it was the only way she was going to meet him, she had agreed.

The stoplight coming up turned red, and Hazel braked her truck. She was nervous. Her mother already disliked him, and she hated putting Gary through this. The light turned green, and Hazel drove forward.

!&!&!&

Gary kept looking at the clock on the wall. It said that his parents were a mere fifteen minutes away.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Chuck.

"I'm not nervous!"

"You've looked at that clock five times in the past ten minutes," said Chuck. "Time not going fast enough for you?"

Gary glared at him for a few seconds and then said, "Every time my parents come, they try to help with the paper, and they normally screw it up. Now, between the paper, and them coming, and you being here, and Hazel, my holiday has become one big blur." He let out a sigh of frustration. "I met her mother yesterday."

"And?"

"She hates me."

"Too bad," said Chuck, "Speaking of Hazel, how has it been going with her?"

"Fine," replied Gary, "besides the fact her mother hates me!"

"I bet she'll like you once she gets to know you," said Chuck. "Everybody does."

The door of the office opened, and a young looking bartender stuck his head in. "Mr. Hobson?" he said quietly. "There is a woman out in the bar area who wants to talk to you."

Gary gave the bartender a funny look and followed him out. Chuck was far behind. He saw not only Hazel standing by the bar, but also his parents.

"Hey, Gary," said Bernie when he saw his son. He went over and gave him a hug followed by Lois.

"Hi," said Gary. "You guys are here early."

"Only by ten minutes," said Lois. "We found a shortcut. By accident."

Gary nodded. He cast a glance over at the bar and saw that Chuck and Hazel were now talking. She didn't see very happy.

"Come on, Gary," said Bernie. "I need some help carrying our stuff in."

"Uh....Dad," said Gary, "I think we should wait until later when there are less people in the bar. That way we're not hitting people."

"Oh," said Bernie, "alright."

"Well, come on," said Lois. "We have a lot to catch up on," She and Bernie walked toward the back stairs. Gary was about to follow when he remembered Hazel. He turned around and saw Hazel and Chuck still talking.

"You got a problem," Chuck said to Gary.

"What?" asked Gary.

"My parents," started Hazel. "They want to meet you."

"So, I'll meet them" said Gary. "It's not a big deal."

"Tomorrow," said Hazel.

"What?" said Gary.

"They want to meet you tomorrow," said Hazel.

"Told you that you had a problem," said Chuck.

"I'll meet them anyway," said Gary. There was a pause. "I see that my parents remember you."

"Yeah," said Hazel with a smile.

"Chuck," said Gary, "go upstairs and tell my parents I'll be up in a second."

"Fine," said Chuck. He stood up. "At least I won't get hit by a car doing this favor," he muttered as he walked away.

"Are you going to come upstairs?" asked Gary.

Hazel looked at him and shook her head. "I think I'm just going to go home. I don't want a repeat of last night."

Gary smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," said Hazel with a small nod. "Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Gary sighed and walked back toward the steps. His father was standing there waiting for him. He was smiling. "I see you and her have gotten close," he said wryly.

Gary stared at him. "Yeah," he finally muttered.

"She's nice," said Bernie.

"I know."

"She likes you."

"I know."

"You're mother and I like her."

"I wish I could say that same for her mother."

"What happened?"

"I don't know," said Gary. "She just doesn't like me."

"I'm sure she will once she gets to know you."

_"That's what Chuck said," _Gary thought to himself. "Yeah," was the only thing he said aloud.

Gary opened the loft door and he and his father stepped inside. Chuck and Lois were standing by the tree talking.

"Where is your friend, Hazel?" asked Lois after she had looked over at them.

"More than a friend," said Bernie.

"What?" said Lois.

"She had to get going, Mom," said Gary.

"What did your father say?" she asked.

"She kissed him," replied Bernie.

"That's not what you said before," Gary said as he glared at his father.

"She kissed him?" said Lois excitedly.

"It's not a big deal," said Gary trying to get both his parents to calm down. "We've been together for awhile now."

"I like her," said Lois. Bernie gave Gary a look that said "See."

"I know you like her," said Gary. "That's not the problem."

"What's the problem then?" asked Bernie.

"Her parents," said Chuck answering for Gary. Gary turned and glared at his friend.

"What about her parents?" asked Lois.

"They don't like him," said Chuck answering again for his friend. Gary glared at Chuck again determined to answer the next question for himself.

"Why?" asked Lois.

"I don't know," replied Gary before Chuck could even open his mouth. "I met her mother yesterday, and she hated me right away."

"Maybe she was having a bad day," said Lois.

"I don't think so," said Gary. "Enough about that though. How have you guys been?"

!&!&!&

Gary was awake long before the newspaper came the next morning. He didn't like sleeping on the couch, but with his parents there, that was the only place left. He got up when he heard the paper and went over to the door. The cat was there waiting for him, and rushed past him the second he could.

"Good morning," Gary muttered sarcastically to the animal.

He went back over to the couch and sat down to read the paper. "What's on the agenda for today?" asked a voice from behind him.

Startled, Gary turned around and faced his father. "Don't do that," said Gary waiting for his heart rate to come down.

"Sorry," said Bernie sheepishly.

"I don't know yet," said Gary.

"Well if you need help with anything," said Bernie, "just ask."

"I will," said Gary. _"It probably won't be you though,"_ he thought to himself.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Lois asked.

"You don't have to cook, Mom," said Gary.

"I know," said Lois, "but I want to. What do you want?"

Gary didn't hear her. He was too busy reading the only story he could find in the paper. "'House Fire Kills Two,'" Gary read to himself. He scanned the article quickly for details and then quickly folded the paper up.

"Did you find something?" asked Bernie.

"Yeah," said Gary. He thought quickly. "A cat get's stuck in a tree, and a kid falls trying to get it, but that's it."

"Oh," said Bernie. "Remember if you need any help."

"I think I got it," said Gary.

"Okay," said Bernie. He over to talk to Lois and Gary breathed sigh of relief. He looked down at the cat and Gary thought he saw a look on it's face that said he knew Gary was lying. He looked away and went to get dressed.

!&!&!&

Hazel, her father, and her mother were meeting Gary at McGinty's that afternoon, and Hazel was nervous. Her father was practically bending her mother's arm to make her act civil. _"This is gonna be hell,"_ she thought to herself.

"Good luck," said Gage as he walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink. "You'll need it."

"Thank you for not telling her," said Hazel quietly.

"It didn't really matter," said Gage. "She found out anyway."

"Yeah," said Hazel, "bu you didn't tell her."

Gage shrugged off the thank you and walked out. Deep down however, he appreciated it.

!&!&!&

Gary parked the McGinty's van house outside the house the article had mentioned and got out. He ran up to the porch and started to pound on the door. "Mr. Hanson!?" he shouted as loud as he could. "Mr. Hanson?!"

A neighbor came out of the house next door and stared at Gary. "They're probably asleep," she said to him. "They got home very late last night."

"Call the fire station!" shouted Gary when the smell of smoke reached his nose. The woman apparently had smelled it too because she ran inside without any questions. Gary started pounding on the door again and shouting, but stopped when he heard coughing. He ran around the edge of the house and saw a man standing there holding a small child.

"Are you alright?" asked Gary as he helped the man sit down.

The man nodded. "My wife and son are still in there," the man replied between coughs.

Gary nodded and looked up at the house. "You stay here," he said to the man.

He walked toward the house, and from behind him, the man said, "They're on the second floor."

Gary nodded and pulled his coat sleeve over his hand and opened the back door. Smoke rushed out of the house, and Gary several times. He stepped inside, and immediately, his eyes stung from the smoke. It took him several minutes, though it seemed like an hour, to find the stairs. He rushed upstairs and found an open door. He looked inside and saw a woman and a small child lying on a bed. Gary rushed over to them and shook the woman's shoulder.

"Wake up!" he pleaded of the woman. It was a delayed reaction, but the woman's eyes did open. She stared in at Gary and then started to cough. "We have to get out of here," Gary said to the woman. He helped her stand up and then bent down to pick up the child. Gary was nervous about how still he was.

The woman and Gary stumbled back through the house which was now completely filled with smoke. The woman knew her house well enough to navigate with very little visibility and helped Gary down the stairs and to the back door.

The man rushed up to Gary and took his son from his arms. Gary helped the woman sit down far away from the house and then collapsed onto the ground himself. He broke into a coughing fit as the sound of sirens filled the air.

!&!&!&

"Where is he?" demanded Cybil as she sat at the McGinty's bar. She was staring at the bar's patrons.

"He's a little late, Mom," said Hazel. "It's no big deal."

"It's not polite," said Cybil.

"Calm down, Dear," said Dylan. "It's not like we have anywhere we have to be, and to be frank, I like it here." He lifted his drink to his mouth and downed a gulp. Cybil glared at her husband.

Bernie and Lois walked into the bar and saw Hazel. They rushed over to talk to her. "Hello," said Lois.

"Hi," said Hazel.

"Who are you?" asked Cybil staring at the woman.

"I'm Lois Hobson," replied Lois.

"You must be his mother then," said Cybil.

"Yes," said Lois not liking the woman very much. "This is my husband, Bernie." Bernie extended his hand and Cybil shook it curtly.

"I'm Dylan Hazel," said Hazel father jumping, "and this is my wife Cybil. We're here to meet your son."

"He's not here yet?" said Lois looking at Hazel. Hazel shook her head.

"Does he often show up late?" asked Cybil.

Lois stared at the woman. "He's a busy person," she said in her son's defense.

"He should still keep his appointments," said Cybil.

"This isn't an appointment," said Lois, "and he's just running a little late."

Dylan and Bernie watched as their wives started to argue, and Hazel collapsed onto a barstool. She had known something like this was going to happen.

As the two mother's argued, the door of McGinty's opened, and a soot covered Gary walked in. Hazel looked up and saw him. She rushed over to him distracting Lois and Cybil. They too saw the condition Gary was in.

"Are you okay?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah," replied Gary. He paused for a second as he coughed into his hand. "Just a little smoke. That's all."

"That's all?!" said Hazel. "You look terrible! What happened?!"

"It was a house fire," replied Gary. "Everyone is okay though."

"I don't care about them," said Hazel. "I'm worried about you."

"I just inhaled a little smoke," said Gary. "I'm sorry about being late though." Hazel shook her head and then hugged him. She felt like crying.

By now, their parents had come over. "What happened, Gary?" asked Bernie.

"Nothing," replied Gary. It would have been very suspicious if he would have said 'I'll tell you later.' He looked at Cybil and the man he assumed was Hazel's father. He extended his hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

Dylan took his hand and shook it, but Cybil just stared at him. "It's nice to meet you," said Dylan.

"You're late," was all Cybil said.

"It doesn't matter," said Hazel. "He's here, and you got to meet him."

"What happened to you?" asked Cybil. "I thought you were a bar owner, not a fireman."

"Mother!" shouted Hazel.

"That was uncalled for," said Dylan.

"I'm sorry I was late," said Gary, "but I had something come up."

"That's a fine excuse," said Cybil angrily.

Dylan grabbed his wife's arm and started to pull her out of the bar. "It was nice meeting you," he said Gary right before they left.

Hazel was shaking her head. "I'm so sorry," she said to Gary.

"It's okay," said Gary. "Worse things have happened." He coughed again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hazel.

"I thought you only had to get a cat down from a tree," said Lois as she crossed her arms and stared at her son.

"Uh....," said Gary. "Well, there's a simple explanation for that."

"Yeah," said Bernie, "you lied."

Gary smiled sheepishly at his parents and coughed again.

!&!&!&

"I can't believe you lied to us!" Lois shouted at Gary later that afternoon. Gary was showered and now in clean clothes, but every once in awhile he would cough.

"I could handle it," said Gary in his own defense. Chuck snickered from his spot in the kitchen. "I'm just fine."

"You were covered in soot," said Lois. "Apparently, you weren't just fine."

"It went okay," said Gary. "I just lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"You just worried us," said Lois.

Gary got up and went over to the sink. He got himself a glass of water and looked at Chuck. "You didn't have to laugh," he said to his friend.

"I'm sorry," said Chuck, "bit I think the last time I saw you scolded by your parents was when we snuck back into your house at two a.m. when we were fifteen." He paused. "I was worried however when your parents told me what happened."

"I'm fine," said Gary. "I just inhaled a little too much smoke. The family is going to be okay though,."

"That's good," said Chuck. He was still worried about his friend though. He always worried about Gary and that paper even when it was a simple save. He was worried that one day Gary wouldn't be just fine. He didn't say anything though. He probably never would because Gary would most likely not listen.

!&!&!&

Hazel woke up Christmas Eve morning, but didn't immediately get up. There had been a lot of shouting after she had gotten home last night, and she and her mother were now very angry at each other.

Her father came into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm sorry," he said to his daughter as he put his arm around her.

"It wasn't your fault," replied Hazel.

"I liked him," said Dylan.

"Thanks," said Hazel. Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Cybil rushed into the room and stumbled over a sleeping Gage. "Hey," grunted a tired Gage unhappily.

"Sorry," said Cybil. She looked at her daughter and asked, "What time do you get off work today?"

"Seven, Mom," replied Hazel as she stood up. Her father stood up as well.

"Well then, be ready to eat at seven thirty," said Cybil. "We're going to have a huge meal."

"Alright," said Hazel. "I'll be there." She went to her bedroom to get dressed without another word.

"She is still mad at me, isn't she?" asked Cybil.

"I would be pissed," mumbled Gage from under his blankets. He had heard about the incident yesterday.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Cybil.

"He's right though," said Dylan. "She has every right to be mad."

"I didn't think you would ever side with Gage," said Cybil.

"I didn't think he would ever be right," said Dylan.

"I am awake you know," said Gage the blanket moving as he spoke.

"About Hazel," Dylan added in.

"I just want her to be happy," said Cybil, "but I also want what's best for her."

"She's the only one who knows what's best for her," said Dylan. "If she decided he is what's best for her, then so be it. Truthfully, he seemed like a good guy even if I didn't get to talk to him for very long thanks to you." His wife glared at him, and he smiled. He stood up and hugged her. "You're a good mother," he said to her, "but sometimes you should just back off." Cybil thought about what he said as they made breakfast.

!&!&!&

The day should be relatively easy considering it was Christmas Eve. It was easy enough that he was even going to let his parents help to make up for the day before. He had one mugging, a car accident, and a man would robbed an ATM. Somehow, he had convinced Chuck to help with one of the muggings, and his parents were going to stop the car accident. No one was going to be seriously injured, but traffic was going to be held up.

"All I have to do is stop the second mugging and the ATM robber," said Gary with a sigh. He prayed the day would go smoothly.

!&!&!&

"How are we gonna stop it?" Lois asked Bernie as they got out of the truck and walked over to the car.

"I'm not sure yet," said Bernie, "but give me a second. I'll think of something." Lois sighed as she shook her head.

The owner of the car walked out of the convenience store and over to his car. "Is this your car?" asked Bernie.

Surprised, the man looked at Bernie and then replied warily, "Yes."

"It's nice," said Bernie.

"Thank you," said the man.

He was about to open the door when Bernie asked, "What kind of motor does it have?"

"I'm not sure," replied the man. "A kind that runs."

Bernie laughed and asked another question about the car. The man still didn't have an answer, but he was becoming annoyed with the constant stream of questions. After ten minutes, the man was completely fed up and said, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

Before Bernie could say anything else, the man climbed into his car and drove off. Lois pulled the article Gary had cut out of the paper and saw that it had changed. "You did it," she said to Bernie.

"I did?" said Bernie as he looked at Lois. "Oh, yeah. I did."

!&!&!&

Chuck hadn't wanted to help with the save, but Gary had finally convinced him to help. Actually, it was the picture of the mugging victim that had convinced him. It was a very beautiful woman who was supposed to be mugged and beaten.

He watched his breath form a cloud in the air and waited for the woman and the mugger to show. He saw a man pull a woman into the alley and throw her on the ground. "Give me your money!" he demanded of the woman.

"Why don't you get out of here!?" Chuck shouted at the mugger as he came out from his hiding spot behind a dumpster. The mugger looked from him to the woman debating whether or not she was worth it. He must have decided she wasn't because he ran off without a word. "Are you okay?" Chuck asked the woman as he helped up.

"Ye-ye-yes," replied the woman shakily. "I think so." She looked at Chuck. "Thank you."

"It was no big deal," said Chuck modestly. The woman kissed him on the cheek and said good-bye. Chuck stood there dumbstruck.

!&!&!&

The last two saves went relatively well, and Gary ended up back at the apartment pretty early. Chuck and his parents were already back, and his mother was cooking. "I hope you're hungry," she said to him as he came in.

"Uh.....," said Gary, "yeah." He looked at them. "You guys didn't have any trouble?"

"No," replied Bernie. "Why would we?"

"I got a kiss," said Chuck with a smile. "I should help more often."

Gary shook his head, but there was still a smile on his face. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the small box inside. _"Tomorrow," _he thought to himself. _"Tomorrow is the day."_ He sat down on the couch.

!&!&!&

"I'm so sorry I'm late," said Hazel as she stepped into her apartment. "Traffic was a nightmare."

Cybil was about to say something, but her husband cut her off. "That's alright," said Dylan. "Dinner isn't quite ready yet." He was the cook in his family, and everyone agreed he was the best.

Hazel hung up her coat and sat down at the table next to Gage who was drumming with a fork and spoon along to the music in his headphones. Hazel let a sly smile creep onto her face, and she grabbed the headphones and let them snap against Gage's face.

"Ow!" shouted Gage.

"Merry Christmas," said Hazel with a laugh.

"That's enough," said Cybil as she brought the food over to the table. The family helped themselves and began to eat. They sat in silence for awhile, and Dylan knew that if they didn't start a conversation soon, they were going to say something they would regret. Cybil proved that to be true.

"I do want you to be happy," said Cybil breaking the silence, "but I just don't like him."

Hazel dropped her fork and stared at her mother. Dylan was shaking his head, and Gage was trying not to laugh. "What?" said Hazel.

"I just don't like him," said Cybil. "He didn't even show up on time."

"He's a busy person," said Hazel.

"He runs a bar," said Cybil. "That doesn't exactly scream busy."

"I don't care!" shouted Hazel. "Mom, you came here on your own. I didn't call you to come here and approve my boyfriend because truthfully, I don't care about your opinion. This is my life, not yours!"

Hazel sat back down and started to eat. No one said anything for long time. Dylan finally started a polite conversation, but it did nothing to ease the tension between mother and daughter.

!&!&!&

Her parents were in bed, and her brother was asleep on the floor, but Hazel was sitting on the couch wide awake. She was still dressed and her shoes were on. She debating whether or not she was going to go. Hazel stood up and walked over to the coatrack. She slipped on her coat and opened the door. She glanced back at her apartment and then left.

!&!&!&

Gary lay awake on the couch that night. It was only eleven, but everyone seemed pretty tired. Everyone, that is, except Gary. He was staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. He rolled over and then back, but it didn't matter. Sleep just wouldn't come.

They had closed the bar early because it was Christmas Eve, and tomorrow, it wasn't even going to be open. They had some unhappy customers, but they left without causing trouble. Gary was thankful for that.

He heard the phone ring, and he quickly grabbed it. "Hello?" he said.

"Gary," said Hazel. "I know it's really late, and I'm sorry for calling."

"It's okay," said Gary. "I wasn't asleep yet."

"I need to talk to you," said Hazel.

"Where are you?" asked Gary.

"In my truck," replied Hazel. "I've been driving around for about twenty minutes now."

"Well come to the bar," said Gary. "I'll be there to open the door."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem," said Gary. He hung up the phone and walked quietly over to his closet. He grabbed some clothes and a pair of shoes and went to get dressed. He hoped his parents wouldn't wake up.

!&!&!&

Hazel parked her truck in front of the bar and walked up to the door. She saw a light on in the bar, and Gary came through unlock the door. "Hi," he said as the door swung open.

"Hi," said Hazel quietly. Gary thought her eyes looked a little red, but he didn't say anything.

She stepped into the bar, and Gary shut the door behind her. "How was your dinner?"

Hazel laughed as they sat down at the bar. "Great," she said sarcastically. "We sat down, it was quiet, and then my mother opened her mouth. She said, 'I do want you to be happy, but I just don't like him.' She doesn't get it. I don't care what she has to say anymore."

"What did I do to her?"

"You didn't do anything," answered Hazel. "She didn't set me with you so she doesn't like you." She looked like she was going to cry. "If it's any consolation, my dad likes you."

"My parents like you," said Gary.

"I'm sorry," said Hazel. "I didn't mean for this. All I wanted was to have a nice Christmas. No big parties, no real busy schedule, just be with friends, and then my family showed up and ruined everything." She wiped one of her eyes.

"It didn't ruin everything," said Gary. "I've still had a good Christmas, and I hope you have, too."

"Yeah," said Hazel. "It's been one of the better ones."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"That'd be great," said Hazel.

Gary got up and went to the kitchen. He started up one of the coffee pots and waited. Hazel walked in and went over to stand by him. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"For the coffee?"

"For everything."

Gary smiled and put his arm around her. "This has been one of my better Christmas's, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Gary. "One year, Chuck ended up arrested, and this crazy bomber almost blew up McGinty's, but that was before I owned it."

"I was held hostage one year on Christmas," said Hazel. "That probably was my worst."

The coffee was ready, and Gary poured them each a cup. They walked back into the bar and sat back down. "When did you get that radio?" asked Hazel pointing up to one behind the bar.

"One of the bartenders brought that in," replied Gary. "They play it when they're cleaning up."

Hazel stood up and walked behind the bar. She turned on the radio and found a station playing Christmas music. She sat back down and took a drink. "What's your favorite Christmas song?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied Gary. "'Jingle Bells.'" Hazel laughed. "What?"

"You just said the first thing that came to mind."

"So?"

"This one," said Hazel.

"What?"

"'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,'" said Hazel. "It's on right now, and it's my favorite."

Gary listened as the woman slowly sang the lyrics. He stood up and grabbed Hazel's arm.

"What?" asked Hazel as he pulled her to her feet.

"Would you like to dance?"

"What?"

"No one's here." Hazel stared at him and the nodded.

Gary put his arms around her, and they started to dance. "Thanks," said Hazel, "for everything."

The song continued and neither one of them said anything. Gary looked up and saw the cat sitting on the bar. It was just staring at him, and for some odd reason, Gary thought he understood it. The song continued, _"Someday soon, we all will be together." _Gary debated with himself. _"If the fates allow."_

"Will you marry me?" his whispered in Hazel's ear. _"Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow."_

Hazel looked up at him and smiled. "Really?" _"So have yourself a Merry Little Christmas now."_

"Yeah," said Gary. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box he had been carrying around since he had picked it up. "Merry Christmas?" he said hopefully as he opened the box.

Hazel looked from the ring to Gary and then back down at the ring. "Yes," she said quietly as she threw her arms around him. "Yes." The song ended, but neither one of them moved.

!&!&!&

"Meow!" the cat meowed trying to wake up Gary. It was sitting on top the paper in the McGinty's office staring at Gary and Hazel who were asleep on the couch. "Meow!!!!"

Gary opened his eyes and looked down at the animal. Hazel was sitting next to him still sound asleep. He stood up, careful not to wake Hazel, and slid the paper out from under the cat. "Merry Christmas," he said to the animal. The cat meowed back at him.

Gary opened up the paper and started to read. "What's in there?" asked Hazel. Gary spun around to face her. She smiled at him as she spun the ring around her finger.

"I don't know yet," replied Gary.

"I think I have to go," said Hazel. "If I'm lucky, no one at my apartment is up yet."

"Alright," said Gary. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her good-bye.

"I'll be back," said Hazel. "I promise." She left the office and grabbed her coat on the way out of the bar. Gary sighed and opened the paper again. He hummed "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" as he read.

!&!&!&

Hazel opened her apartment door as quietly as she could and stepped inside. Her brother was still on the floor asleep, and she took that as a good sign. Hazel carefully shut the door and hung her coat up. She was just about to collapse onto the couch when she heard her mother say, "It's nice of you to drop by."

Hazel stopped and turned to stare at her mother and father who were sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi," said Hazel nervously. Her parents didn't say anything. "Merry Christmas?"

"Where were you?" asked Cybil. For once, Dylan was the silent one.

"Out," replied Hazel.

"Where?" demanded Cybil. "Where were you that was so much fun that you didn't come home till seven in the morning?"

Hazel glared at her mother, and the anger that had been welling up inside her for many years finally came out. "Mom," she said, "I am not sixteen years old anymore. If I want to date someone, I will. If I want to sneak back into my apartment at seven in the morning, I will. If I want to get married, I will!" She mentally kicked herself when that came out.

"Married?" said Dylan looking at his daughter with a smile; Cybil was speechless.

"Yeah," said Hazel. "Married."

"Way to go, sis," said Gage from his spot on the floor.

"Married," said Cybil. "You're going to get married?!"

"Yeah, Mom," replied Hazel.

"To who?!" demanded Hazel's angry mother.

"Gary," replied Hazel.

"So you really don't want my opinion on this?" said Cybil.

"No," replied Hazel. "All I want from you is a congratulations."

"Well, congratulations!" said Dylan as he pulled his only daughter into a hug. Gage gave her a hug as well. Cybil sat there for a few moments and then hugged her daughter. Hazel could tell it was forced.

!&!&!&

Gary's parents were beaming, and Chuck congratulated him several times. It was Christmas evening, and they had decided to eat down in the bar because it had more room. Gary was waiting for Hazel to show. The smile had not left his face all day even through the saves.

He saw Hazel walk through the door, but she wasn't alone. Her mother, father, and brother were with her. "Hi," she said softly. Lois immediately hugged and so did Bernie. Dylan shook Gary's hand and Gage gave him a congratulations. "Take care of her," were Gage's only other words.

"We brought some extra food," said Cybil, "since we didn't announce we were coming."

"Thank you," said Lois.

"Congratulations," Chuck said to Hazel.

"Thank you," said Hazel.

The two families ate together and when they were all done, Cybil pulled Gary off to the side. "Just let me talk," Cybil said to him. "I love my daughter. She is my only daughter and I've always wanted what is best for her, but I also want her to be happy. If she is happy with you, so be it. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, but if you ever hurt my daughter, you will get worse treatment than before." There was a pause, and Gary just stared at the woman dumbstruck. "Congratulations," said Cybil as she walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Hazel when Gary rejoined the group.

"I think the closest thing I'll ever get as a congratulations from your mother," replied Gary.

Hazel looked at her mother and gave her a weak smile. "Here," she said to Gary as she handed him a box. "You probably won't like it, but couldn't find anything, and I promise to get something better later."

Gary opened the box and pulled out a snow globe. Inside was a small pond with skaters on it. He felt a key on the bottom and wound it. He and Hazel laughed when they heard the song it played.

"'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,'" said Lois looking at the globe. "I love that song."

"Hey, Gary," said Bernie as he elbowed his son jokingly. He gestured up to the mistletoe that was hanging above him and Hazel. Hazel laughed as Gary turned red. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Gary said as he kissed her back.

**The End**

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

I'm so happy. I finished it before Christmas! YAY!!!!! I really hope you liked this story and please don't flame me for what I did for they will be used to light my fireplace. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
